Hydroalkoxysilanes are industrially important compounds as intermediates used in manufacturing various organosilicon compounds and silicon-functional polymers. Since they contain at least one silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms as well as at least one silicon-bonded alkoxy groups in the molecule, they possess high reactivity and require a great deal of attention during storage and transportation. Normally, hydroalkoxysilanes are highly volatile and should be kept in sealed containers. The problem associated with their storage is that under the effect of the reaction described below, a hydroalkoxysilane either loose purity, undergo chemical changes, or develop an increased pressure in a storage container.                1) A dihydroalkoxysilane represented by the general formula: H2Si(OR)2 wherein R is alkyl group that is a low-boiling-point compound resulting from a disproportionation reaction is formed in accordance with the following scheme:HSi(OR)3+HSi(OR)3→H2Si(OR)2+Si(OR)4         2) Gaseous hydrogen is generated under the effect of a dehydration reaction with participation of hydrochloric acid, an alcohol, or moisture.        
Various attempts have been made to solve the above problems. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (hereinafter referred to as Kokai) S55-72198 discloses a method based on coexistence of a hydroalkoxysilane with an organophosphorous compound, while Kokai S63-313790 is based on the use of an organic halide. Kokai H1-90192 exemplifies methods where a hydroalkoxysilane is combined with an inorganic acid or a Lewis acid. However, all these methods still could not provide sufficient stability to the hydroalkoxysilane.
It was proposed in Kokai H6-220417 to use an epoxide, and in Kokai H10-72209 it was reported that admixing a hydroalkoxysilane with a hydrocarbon optionally having a functional group selected from the group consisting of among carboxylic ester, aldehyde, keto, ether, thioether, tertiary amino, epoxy and cyano groups and halogen atoms is effective for stabilization. Furthermore, Kokai H9-77779 discloses a purification method for a hydroalkoxysilane by admixing it with methyl formate. However, since these organic compounds are soluble in hydroalkoxysilanes, the aforementioned method requires subsequent removal operations.